


Bun in The Oven

by Tobiyolowo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gray Fullbuster-centric, Gray X Suffering, Inappropriate Humor, Loneliness, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Read Good Intentions by mdelpin, Serious treated crackly?, its glorious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyolowo/pseuds/Tobiyolowo
Summary: Gray and his baked bun.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Bun in The Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391242) by [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin). 



> This is a cursed idea and a cursed fic.  
> You still have time, run for your life.  
> Read mdelpin's fic to navigate this piece of utter sin and shitfkery. It diverges from their work at the part where ahem ahem reveals ahem ahem potion.  
> At the part when Natsu storms out after ahem ahem confesses in front of the whole guild about ahem ahem.  
> In this spin-off, Gray, instead of ahem ahem admitting, gets falsely blamed for seducing the resident fire dragon slayer as a form of some of his rivalry tactic using that ahem ahem potion (and i mean when juvia pulls this shit everyone in fairy tail is okay?? alright amigos) and gets thrown out/ leaves himself cus how could he/they?

_“Do you even know the weight of what you have done Fullbuster?”_

_“Gajee-!”_

_“No! He needs to know just how fucking shitty-!”_

But I didn’t do anything..?

_“Do you even know what fucking significance a mate holds fo-for a dragon slayer!? Do you!?”_

I..? Natsu? Where was he?

_“Gray-nii…why did you do that?”_

Natsu?

_“No- Let me speak Levy! What the fuck!?”_

_“A mate is for life Gray, do you know how badly you might’ve fucked up Natsu’s life?”_

I didn’t do anything! I..I..why wouldn’t you let me speak? Why can’t I speak?

_“I’m disappointed in you.”_

_“No member of Fairy Tail would do something like this.”_

What..? But I- I didn’t do any of that! Natsu-Natsu loves me…

_“You ruined Dragneel’s life for your selfish ego Fullbuster.”_

…Right?

.

.

.

No, he didn’t, who was he kidding?

Carefully sitting up on his threadbare mattress, one hand automatically going to support his stomach, the devil slayer tried to shake the remnants of his past out of his mind. It wasn’t doing anyone any good, much less the- the bun inside him.

Maneuvering himself on his knees and arms in a kneeling position, Gray slowly pushed his imbalanced body in a standing position, regretting not building the bed he should’ve before his stomach blew up to the size of a decent balloon.

It had taken him a whole of four months to come to terms with the fact that there was a literal life developing inside him, waiting to come outside once it was ready and baked to perfection, and another two to start calling them ‘them’ and not ‘the thing’.

Was the experience, with him being a whole ass manly man, jarring? More than yes. But was he the most adaptable, make it till you definitely make it type of guy? Of course! What did one rogue, physically impossible yet here we are pregnancy had on him, a secure in his manliness devil slayer? Absolutely nothing. Aside from the alienation and abuse he had to face from the community around him which then made him make a little cottage on a secluded mountain near the decaying remains of his old town without any reasonable supplies, everything was fine and dandy.

A sharp kick from inside his oven had him nearly swearing but he had pledged to tamper down on his potty mouth. If he was forced to bear a child then he may as well become the best fucking parent out there, societal norms be damned. Another well-aimed kick at his bladder had Gray near sprint waddling to the washroom, the cold puffs of air coming through the gaps on the windows making him shiver.

That was another thing that had changed. Apparently, according to the literal books he had managed to scour out of Ur’s underground stowaway, a dragon’s mate was unable to use their magic during pregnancy. Now wasn’t that a great find for him, Gray stranded-on-a-frozen-mountain Fullbuster. Luckily, he had managed to find some lessons on how to DIY your own heat-up amulets so that was good.

Done relieving the pressure in his bladder, soon to be father Gray Fullbuster made his way to the sizable kitchen he had somehow managed to make in a day when he was in an exceptionally good mood. Mood-swings, the “Are You A First-Time Mother?” guidebook had stated.

Hence here he was in his big, empty kitchen, rationing his meagre supply of rice and nutrient pills into his daily two-time meals. He only had one more sack of rice left in his pantry with some random jars of fermented vegetables, and that was all that he had to make do with for at least the upcoming three months till the bun was ready to come out of his oven.

No way was he going to go all the way down the mountain only to get pelted with stones and curses; twice was enough. Absentmindedly rubbing the newly gained scar on his cheekbone, he took some water from the dedicated freshwater bucket in the kitchen and set it to heat up on one of those versatile amulets. His paper and ink supply were running dangerously low as well so he would have to cook in bulk if he wanted to not freeze his new coming chi- bun to death as soon as they were born.

“Haaa scary scary scary, please don’t tell me you’re going to come tearing through my stomach..? You won’t right?” A nearly imperceptible wiggle inside him was the only indication that the bun was even remotely responsive at that moment.

Seriously though, Gray thought, exactly how was he going to let the- the bun- out? There was no way he would be allowed in a hospital, been there, done that, didn’t recommend. So, what was he going to do? Die?

Ha ha funny…really funny. His life was such a major fucking joke he wasn’t even able to laugh anymore at the sheer humor of it, it was way too much.

Fucking Natsu and his fucking fucked up dick. Knocking him up and leaving him in the dust like some cheap one-night stand, like a mistake. If he knew about bun would he tell Gray that they were a mistake as well? Honestly thinking, he wouldn’t expect anything but acceptance from the dragon slayer but…but now, after these past six or so months of drifting alone, with no sign or sight of his so-called lover, Gray was rather dubious on how well he actually knew the pink-haired bastard.

He could only pray his bun won’t come out with those stinky pink hair.

Though if he did, no worries, Gray wasn’t some hypocritical, lying asshole, he would love his bun all the same.

If only he somehow figures out how exactly he was going to pull the baked goodness out of him.

Fun times.

.

.

.

Another new day, another new pain; that was the motto of his life nowadays. Though today the motto was a bit altered: Another moment, another wave of obliterating pain.

The bun was ready to pop-out any moment now and Gray was prepared, as much as he could deem himself so. The guides made it seem like it was a holy retreat, blessings bestowed upon him, the expectant birth-giver, by the heavens. But he knew it was all the work of a cursed dragon stick and its bearer.

Screaming in both pent up anger and a shameful mix of “why did you leave me” and “I miss you”, and of course because he was in fucking labor, Gray gripped the edges of the bathtub as tightly as he could without slipping underwater.

“COME OUT ALREADY YOU- YOU-!”

Every second felt like an hour as searing hot pain wracked through his body, pulsing with increasing intensity. His dark, wet bathroom didn’t help in making the experience any holier. Rather it was befitting, in its own macabre way. A wretched devil slayer giving birth to a what-should-not-have-been in a dark, sad bathroom, alone, with a blizzard howling outside.

Gasping, futilely trying to get his breathing under control, only to choke on his spit barely a second later. The water splashed around his tense, naked body as seemingly all the muscles in his body decided to cramp at once.

“N…Natsu…help…”

.

.

.

His vocal cords couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. All he could do was make raspy sounds that came back to haunt his own ears as they bounced around the walls of the small room. The water of the bathtub was blood red and ice cold.

There was no one with him.

Looking down at himself only an ugly, bloated mass of skin greeted his eyes. And the stark clear skin where once he proudly bore the insignia of his “family”.

He was truly alone.

He had no one…

No one.

.

.

.

A sharp crack echoed through the eerily silent bathroom before all hell broke loose.

Pain unlike what he had ever felt before took over his body with new vigor, leaving behind hot flashing agony flaring through his lower back and down his right leg. Even through his delirium, Gray recognized the injury for what it was, hip dislocation and torn muscles.

Screaming in pain through his swollen, aching throat all Gray could do was push, push through the pain, push against the building pressure near his lower regions, push against all odds.

He could do it, he had to.

He had to.

This was all he had left in the world, the only one who was going to accompany him.

And he would do his darned best to give his bun the life it deserved to live.

.

.

.

It was done.

The goods were delivered.

Holding the little boy, his boy, above the nasty water that greeted him at his advent into the world, all that came to Gray were tears.

Of pain, of his suffering, his loneliness, his grief, the unfairness of the world, the lies. This bun was the proof that he had managed to survive, he was the light at the end of the tunnel Gray had been dragging his exhausted body through.

He was here.

Now all he had to figure out was how to drag his body, his hurting, so deeply hurting body, out of the nasty water with a dislocated hip without drowning both himself and his childe.

Easy peasy, right? Not.

.

.

.

It was the second day of his bun on the planet and all he did was sleep, sleep, sleep, poop, sleep, sleep, cry.

It was also the second day that Gray had been battling near-constant pain in his nether regions and his wrecked leg. Trust his luck to live in the middle of fucking nowhere on a mountain, with an infant to boot.

He had nothing to feed the bun, nothing to feed himself, no remedy for his leg; what a great parent figure he was, yaay.

Immobilized and hurt, a pair made in hell.

Sighing, he held the bun in his arms, giving him a little cuddle because why not? His bun, his choice?

Mentally begging his devil slayer curses, he tried to make a make-shift crutch, blinking in surprise when they actually followed his demand, even climbing up his leg to fortify it.

He wanted to or not, he HAD to make a trip to the nearest town today anyhow or their survival wasn’t guaranteed at all. Swaddling the bun in a thick fur blanket across his chest, the devil slayer slowly stood up, trying to make his out of shape and obviously not well-rested body adhere to his whims.

He didn’t need no so-called mate to take care of his needs, he was enough for himself and his bun.

No mate required, period.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half delirious half on the verge of a mental breakdown. University is killing me but i HAD to let this fic out of my head it has been freeloading in there for way too long.  
> Slow, very very slow updates. But i love Gray and I love angst so uwu who knows  
> This is a stress-reliever for me so please don't expect it to make sense I'm wishy washing the details because yyaayy
> 
> Listen to Fish by XiGua JUN uwu


End file.
